Proliferation of electronic devices and connectivity thereof continues to increase at a near exponential rate. While current connectivity paradigms have electronic devices connecting to each other through a centralized network, such as a client device requesting resources provided by central servers, new connectivity paradigms have devices connecting to each other directly via peer-to-peer networks. A peer-to-peer network is a decentralized and distributed network architecture in which individual nodes in the peer-to-peer network (called “peers”) act as both suppliers and consumers of resources. A peer-to-peer network typically allows nodes to directly communicate with each other to share resources, such as applications or files, without centralized coordination through servers. As such, peer-to-peer networks are becoming increasingly popular, particularly for those geographic regions where communications bandwidth is relatively scarce or expensive. Techniques to enhance peer-to-peer networks therefore provide significant improvements to users in terms of cost, efficiency and user experience.